Mass Effect: A new Era
by ZERO MASON
Summary: An OC story. Set five years after the Reapers left. An evil corporation is trying to take controle, and rule over the galaxy. And the only hope is a young punk named Raven Shepard, and his crew to stop them. Oc through Pm only.
1. End of an Era

**Hello, this is a Mass Effect OC story. It's set 500 years after ME3 and will star my oc, Raven Shepard and his team sent to stop an evil company from taking over. I need nine oc for this fic. I'll only be taking two other humans.**

Chapter One: End of an Era.

It was a bright, beautiful night on Thessia as the moon was bright and full. In side a large mansion, sat the youngest Matriarch ever, and the last survive of the original Shepard grew. Lady Liara was sitting calmly in her living room, reading the new story based on her friend and one time lover. John Shepard.

"'sigh' These were the days." she said with a smile as she read on with the book, but one of her followers entered the toom with a worried look on her face.

"My Lady, we have word that an unknown ship has been sighted near us." she said as she read the report, but she got a warm smile from Liara as she looked away from paper.

"Relax, I'm sure we have nothing to worry about." she said as she went back to reading her book, but hen the whole place was shaking violently as explosions are heard from the out sside.

"Commandos, protect the perimeter." her follower said over her omni-tool. More explosion were heard, and then a commando flow through the door. The follower used a warp on the intruders advancing towards the door. She looked at Liara and said, "My Lady, use most leave." but as she said that, one came up and shot her twice in the back. As she fell, it moved closer and shot her in the back of the head.

"How Dare you!" Liara yelled as she pushed him throw the and out a window, but as she was focusing on him, she heard a click of a gun and it pressed to the back of her head. May I askwhy I was attacked?" she asked as she stood there.

"Because, you knew him." the attacker said as he pulled the trigger and ended her life there and then. As she fell to the ground, the attacker pressed a button on his helmet and said, "Mission finished. The last of the Shepard Crew has now past.

**Alright, the app is below. I need nine oc and only two humans. So, I here are some species, Drell, Asari, Krogan, Salarians, Turians, Quarians, Vorch, Geth. Also, I'm only taking app throw PM's.**

Full Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Species:

Age:

Skin color:

Hair:

Eyes

Height:

Weight:

Personality:

Normal Clothes:

Armor:

Any Tech or Biotic powers?:

If yeas, then which ones.:

Weapons:

Roll on the team:

Planet fond on:

History:

Paired up?:

If yes, describe the person.:

Anything I missed:

**Well, that is it.**


	2. A New Hero

**Hello, here is the next chapter and I still need oc. Also, I'm co-writing this with Jimbo74 and here we go.**

Chapter two: A New Hero

It was a few days after Lady Liara was gun down in cold blood, and the Council of the four superpower races, Asari, Salarians, Turians, and Human were discussion on what to do on the matter

"We need to do something. She was very high and well respected." the Asari Councilor said with a little anger in her voice.

"I understand, but we can't just push an inter investigation with out any evidence." the Turian councilor said as he stood there.

"No evidence, we have bullets and a ship tagged." she yelled.

"Calm down." yelled the male Salarian councilor as he stood between them, he then said, "Look I know she was a hero for you, but we can't just send a specter with out causing something."

""Fine, but what can we do." she asked with a hint of bitter in her voice.

"Well, what if we send a C-Sec officer instead." said the Human Councilor said, which got weird and puzzled looks.

"But they have no power off the Citadel." the Asari said.

"Yes, but what if we make a new rank. In between C-Sec and Specter." he offered.

"Like a Junior Specter?" the Salarian said.

"Yes." the human said

"Hmmm, that could work. Not as much power, but still enough to do something." the Turian said.

"I'll talk to the Executor to get recommendation as to you should have the spot." the human said as he left to go to the C-Sec office.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the wards of the Citadel. A young kid in his early twenties was running as fast as he could, with two C-Sec officers chasing him.

"Freeze." the offices yelled as they drew the pistol and aimed them,

""Oh, yeah." the kid said as he pulled is own pistol and fired twice. Both bullets flow throw the air and hit both officers guns, forcing them to drop them. With a smile, the kid continued to run until he got to a docking port. He never stopped and as he got to the edge, he jumped, grapes hold of a rope, and swung away from the officers. But just then, a third shot is fired, this bullet cut his rope, and with a yell, the kids fell forward and landed hard on his right arm.

"Well, well, well. Raven. nice to see you again." said the voice of the person that shot the rope. The kid named Raven, looked up and saw who it was.

"Ah, Mia. Long time no see." Raven said as he smiled at her. She stood 5'4, had blue yes, long black hair, and he really liked her bust that he could see in her armor.

"Yeah, it's the fourth time this month." Mia said as she cuffed his hands behind him, lifted him up, and then put him the squad car.

* * *

At C-Sec office, Mia had taken Raven to the Executor. He looked at the young kid with a disappointed look on his face.

"Raven, why are you in trouble again?" Executor Cal asked.

"I don't like how you people treat the poor hear, so. I'm making a stand." Raven said with a smile.

"You know that not our fault." Cal said standing up, but before the fight could be continued. The Human Councilor walked in the office with Mia behind him.

"Excuse me, but I've made my decision on,... You is that?" the Councilor asked as he lost track of his thoughts.

"This is just some young punk named Raven Shepard." Cal said. and got a look of shock from the Councilor.

"What,... Do you mean?" he asked in shock.

"I man who saved all races and turned to Reaper into Guardians. Yeah." Raven said with a smile.

"Yeah, but he does not deserve such an honor." Mia sulked. The Councilor thought for a moment, and then he smiled as he looked at the kid.

"Bring him to the council asap." the Councilor said as he walked out of the room, leaving all three with a shock look on their faces.

* * *

At the Council meeting, the other three were not so sure of the humans choice.

"Are you sure. I mean we have a lot more well-trained people." the Turian said as he looked at the young kid with his hands cuffed behind him.

"Yes, he is related to the hero of the Reaper Wars." the human said with a smile.

"That maybe so, but that does not mean anything." the asari said.

"Wait, what is going on?" Raven asked as he watched them argue.

"We are looking for some one to investigate an attack." the Salarian said.

"And you want me to check in on this?" Raven asked.

"Well, yes. We do want you to do it." the human said, which started another argument among them, until Raven spoke up.

"I'll do it." Raven said with a smile, which got all four to look at him.

"Wait, he's just a street punk." Cal said as he held Raven's cuffs.

"Exactly. If I get in trouble. I'm just a punk.." Raven said as the Councilors began to talk and in a second, they give their answer.

"After a talk. Raven Shepard. We are naming you a newly appointed rank as Phantom." the human councilor said. Cal was shocked at the disission and so he stepped up.

"Very well. but I would like to have Mia Maliks to go with him as a supervisor." he said as he uncuffed Raven.

"Very well, she will go with Raven to in sure he's on track." the Salarian said. Raven looked at them as he stepped up and said.

"Alright, but I have two condition for doing this." Raven said as the council looked at him.

"And they are?" the Asari asked.

"First, I want more supplies and help for the poor on the wards." Raven said with a smile.

"Alright, we can arrange that." the human said with a smile, and then he said, "And the second."

"Well,..." Raven said as he began to think for a minute.

TBC.

**Well, that's it. Tell me what you think and I still need oc. **


	3. The Familiar and New

**Hey, here is the next chapter of Mass Effect, I still need more oc's, the two human's, the Vorcha, and the Drell spots are taken, but I still need five more.**

Chapter 2: The Familiar and New.

Raven and Mia walked throw a slum of the wards. Mia looked around, seeing all kinds of races, sick and miserable as they looked at her as if she had the plague.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" she asked Raven as they walked on, towards some run down houses.

"Because they think your dirty." Raven said as he continued, and looked over to get an angry look by Mia.

"I'm not dirty." she yelled at him.

"Not in that way. You work up at the high areas of the Citadel. Well, the low C-sec are in controlled by dirty cops." Raven explained, which made Mia look at thee poor and felt bad for them.

"When we are done here, I'm going to fix that." she mumbled as she and Raven came up to a shack.

"Here we are." Raven said as he knocked on the door, and in less than a minute, a greenish grey Drell wearing red coat, black shirt, black pants, and grey shoes answered the door.

"Oh, is this your girlfriend, Raven?" the Drell said with a smile as he saw them blush.

"NO!" both exclaimed as he let them in to his house. It looked worse in the inside then the outside.

"My god." Mia said as she looked at the house.

"Well, it's not good, but it's mine." the Drell said as he sat in a chair, he then looked at Raven and asked, " SO, what is wrong Raven? Run a foal on some mercs again?"

"No, not yet. We need your help, Luther." Raven said as he looked at the Drell named Luther.

"With what?" he asked as he sat up a little.

"The Council has asked us to look in the killing of Lady Liara." Mia said which got a shocked look on their faces from both men.

"Really? I didn't tell me that." Raven said as he stood up from his seat, and then looked at Luther and said, " Come on, Luther. I need the best shot I've seen." Luther sat there for a minute, he then stood up himself, walked over to a closet, opened it, and then he pulled out an Sniper Rifle.

"Wow, it's a MC3, Hawk's Eye. That's one of the best sniper rifle ever." Mia said in shock as she looked at Luther.

"Well, it's been a few years. But I still have it. I'm in." Luther said with a smile

"Just like that?" Mia asked in shock.

"I want to get out of here. So, why not join your fight." Luther reasoned as he packed a few thinks and then went to the door, waiting for them. Mia then contacted C-Sec

"Alright, we got him. We're heading back." Mia said over her Omni-Tool.

"Meet the Human Councilor at the docks. He said he has a surprise for you." said the C-Sec officer on the other line. Luther and Raven heard that, and then all three left the shack, heading towards the trance-port area.

* * *

All there grow walked from the trance-port area at the docks, and walked towards the ships.

"So, which one is ours?" Raven asked as he looked around for any sign of the ship he was going to get.

"I don't know. I was not told." Mia said as she walked with them. Just then they saw the Executor standing there with the human Councilor.

"Well, so this is the one you wanted to join you. Raven." the councilor said as he looked at the Drell.

"Yeah, he's really good." Raven said as he put his arm around Luther's neck.

"Ok, so. Your be heading to Thessia and investigate the death of Lady Liara. But first, I have to gifts for you." the councilor said as he smiled at Raven.

"Really, what are they?" Raven asked.

"First, here. This is the latest armor we made, Red Crimson Dragon armor." the councilor said as Raven opened the box that was handed to him, showing a brand new armor.

"Sweet." Raven said as he looked at it.

"And the second is this,..." Cal said as he turned and all three crew members looked in shock, it read the SSV NORMADY.

"Oh, my god." Raven said as he looked at the large ship in front of him.

"Yep, and you have a great pilot, Lance Monroe aka 'Joker'." the councilor said as a young man walked up to them, he was dressed in a N7 uniform.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked with a smile. The three looked at him. He then turned around and walked on board.

"Alright, it's time to go." Raven said as they entered the ship. As raven entered, he saw a bunch of people working on the navigations and other stuff. Raven, Luther, and Mia walked down a hall and saw a galactic map.

"So, where is it you want to go, Raven?" Lance asked over the intercom.

"Thessia, as ap." Raven said.

"Alright. I'm on it." Lance said as the ship started, he then pulled it out of port, and headed toward a mass relay.

"Alright, I'm heading to my office. See ya." Mia said as she headed towards to elevator.

"Well, then I'll head for the amrorary ." Luther said as he also headed towards the elevator, leaving Raven there for a minute. He then looked at the galactic map, and then he head towards the elevator heading towards his quarters.

**Well, what do you think. Please R&R and send some in.**


	4. A Bit of Suspicion and a Little Situatio

**Here the next chapter of Mass Effect: A New Ear and this one was written by jimbo74.**

Chapter 4: A Bit of Suspicion and a Little Situation.

I stood next to Luther in the elevator. Mia's stop was first since she was the first in the elevator. The doors opened and Mia stepped out.

"I'm taking the guest room next to the mess hall."

Luther and I nodded and the doors shut again. Luther's stopped was next. I could feel the elevator move and then stop. The doors opened again Luther stepped out and turned.

"Take it easy Raven"

I smiled and said "I don't have to I'm still young."

"Is that so" he said as the door to the elevator shut.

I chuckled and the door closed fully. Now I was headed to my cabin. It felt like forever to get there but the door finally stopped and I walked out. The door to my cabin opened and I entered. I felt exhausted so I went to my bed and I lay down. I fell asleep quickly.

(Luther's POV)

A few hours went by and I was getting bored. I decide i would have a chat with Mia. I walked to the elevator. It was moments before the elevator came. It was here and the doors opened. I stepped in and pushed the button for level 3. The elevator shut and began to rise. It was soon there. The doors opened. I stepped out and started to walk to Mia's room.

He was right in front of the door and was about to knock when he heard Mia's voice. Then he heard another.

"Shepard is in his cabin right now."

"Why aren't you watching him?"

"Well I don't think that necessary at this moment."

"Necessary! Shepard is a liability and was only a punk who's great grandfather save the universe."

"Then what do you want me to do."

"I want you to do your job. Isn't that what I pay you for?"

"Copy that Mia out. I'll head to his cabin."

I was confused but then I heard the door began to open. My skills as an assassin helped me and I was able to move around the without her see me.

Mia had walked past me and I was in the clear. I watched her as she walk in the elevator. The doors shut.

"I don't trust her" I said under my breath.

(Raven's POV)

I was having a dream when I heard a bang. My eyes shot open and I heard it again. I sighed in relief because it was only the door. I got out of bed and stumbled because I still tired. I had taken off my shirt right before I had fallen asleep.

I opened my door and Mia was standing there.

"Mia, what a nice surprise you coming up here" I said slightly sarcastically.

"I just came up here to see what you're doing?"

"Well I was dreaming before you knocked."

"Oh…."

The ship intercom came on and Lance spoke.

"Raven I have Thessia in sight"

I went over to my desk and talked over the intercom

"Okay bring her in and dock."

I turn to Mia who was standing there.

"Go get suited up and meet me by the shuttle.

Mia walked out of my room and towards the shuttle.

I was suited up and headed to the armory. Mia and Luther were waiting next to the shuttle. Mia was in her c sec armor and Luther was debating if to wear his helmet in his collector armor. He decided not because he sat it down. I grabbed my weapon and walked to the shuttle. I climbed in and the rest followed. The doors closed behind us and we took off.

We were on the ground in 10 minutes. The shuttle doors opened and the local Asari law enforcement were waiting for us.

She greeted me and filled me in.

"Where was Liarra killed?"

"She was killed at her home. Do you need an escort?"

"No I've been there before."

"Mia and Luther I want you to asked around. Take this officer with you."

"Where are you going?" Mia asked

"I'm going to scene of the crime."

"Well I'm going with you"

"No you're doing what told you. Remember I'm supposed to be trusted."

"Okay"

I walked away and headed to my great grandfather's friend home.

I arrived at Liarra's home and walked in. the first thing I saw was a few blood stains. I knew one was hers. I remembered all the stories that she told her adventures with my great grandfather Shepard.

I walked to the self she had next to her chair. I pulled out a picture that she had. It was of her and the original crew of the Normandy. I smiled at it and tucked it my armor. I heard gun shots and bullets flew through the windows.

I dropped and crawled to cover. I was under a window. I peeked out and saw 7 people out there shooting at me.

I began to fire and I spoke into my radio.

"Mia, Luther gets over here now. I'm in a little bit of a situation."

"What kind of situation?" Mia asked

"I'm being shot at."

I peeked out the window again and one was getting ready to use a rocket launcher.

"Shit" and I ran. He fired and it hit the side of the house. It threw me and I hit the wall. I was dazed and my gun was too far away. The group was now closing in. they were almost on me when I heard gunshot again. My vision was blurred from the explosion. So I figure it was Luther and Mia.

A hand came down in front of me and I grabbed it. It pulled me up and my vision was normal again. It was not Luther to my surprise. It was a Vorcha. He burned looking scales spikes for hair and yellow eyes.

"Thanks" I said dusting off.

"No problem"

"Who are you?"

"Slec" he said.

"How did you learn to fight like that?"

"Well I was raised with mercs and I am a merc."

"Who were they?"

"They were the Blue Eclipse mercs"

"Freeze" I heard Mia say.

"It's cool" I said

Luther looked around and whistled.

"What did we miss?"

**Well here is the chapter. If you have a better name tell me it.**


	5. A Merc, a Solider, and a Stowaway

Hey, here is the next chapter and it's by Jimbo74.

Chapter 5: A Merc, Solider and a Stowaway

We were exiting the building when a few Asari law enforcement officers came running up.

"Is everything all right? We heard the explosion and feared the worse." The captain said.

"We're fine thanks to this Vorcha."

The officers whispered amongst each other."

"I'm sorry Shepard but this man is a criminal and must be prosecuted."

I looked at Slec then back at the captain.

"What will be done to him?"

"He will be charged and imprisoned"

"He is on official council business so he is coming with me." And I looked at Slec again.

"Um well…." The captain stuttered "go ahead"

"Thank you we will take our leave now."

The officers stepped aside and we walked away. The officers behind us augured as we did. The captain spoke. "He was on council business; it was out of our hands." The others fell silent and walked away.

We were almost to the Normandy when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and it was Mia. She had an annoyed look on her face.

"What is it Mia" I asked

"Can I talk to you Shepard?"

"Yeah what is this about?"

"I mean in private."

I nodded and we walked several yards in front of Slec and Luther.

"Is this private enough"

Mia nodded and spoke "this about Slec"

"What about him."

"We should have turned him over to the Asari authorities." She said frustrated.

"That would have been the right thing to do but he might be of use to us in our cause."

"Do you trust him he is a merc and a criminal for god sakes?"

"He saved my life and plus I was just a punk who was in deep before I was recruited for this mission. So I trust him"

"But you're different"

"How"

"You did yours for a cause he does his for money"

The Normandy was right in front of us. I stopped.

"It's the same thing cause or not we each still broke the law and we each have a chance to redeem ourselves. So he is coming with us understand."

"Yes Shepard"

Lance was sitting outside of the Normandy.

"Hello there" he said "I have always liked the fresh air and a nice glass of ice tea to go with it."

I looked at him and grinned a little.

"Oh by the Shepard the human council wishes to speak to you. It is about something important."

"Ok"

"And by the way I said that in a nice way. Not the way they asked?" Lance chuckled

"Copy that thanks for the warning."

I stepped aboard the Normandy and went straight to the coms room.

I pushed the call button and the human councilor came to view."

I could feel the ship begin to lift off"

"There you are shepherd"

"What was it sir?"

"I want you to fly to earth and pick up an alliance solider by the name of James Green."

"Is that all"

"Don't get wise Shepard"

"I'm sorry. Is that all Sir?"

He gritted his teeth and disconnected.

I chuckled and pushed the intercom button.

"Joker take us to earth."

"Aye aye"

A few hours went by and I was sitting next to Luther and Mia waiting, when joker came on the intercom.

"We are here"

"Ok dock her"

"Who are we here for?" Luther asked

"A solider named James Green."

"Any info on him" Mia asked

"Nope"

"That's the council for you to the point and useless" Luther joked

I chuckled and walk to the cargo hold to exit the ship. The doors open and I felt the cool breeze of earth's air. I inhaled deeply. The ground was green and air was fresh. This place was gorgeous. I was glad to be here. I saw an alliance office. I walked up to it and entered.

The desk clerk was a girl. She had pretty blue and hair that went down to her shoulders. She looked at me.

"Hello how may I help you today?"

"Yes I'm looking for Cpl. James Green."

"Ah yes Corporal Green. He is at the school right now. It's is his off time."

"Thank you for your time." I said giving her a wink and leaving.

I walked out the door and Mia was waiting outside of the office. She started to walk up to me.

"This place is beautiful."

"I know"

"This is my first time here you know Shepard."

"Is it. Well we need to go to the school and pick up this James fella." I said starting to walk left.

Mia followed me.

We walked 10 minutes and the school was finally in sight. I sped up and walk in the doors. The school was filled with kids about the ages of 10. I saw a young man talking to a little girl. The young man stood at 5' 10" and was built but not too big. He had sand colored hair. He wore a leather jacket and stone washed jeans with a pair of ragged white converse.

I walked up to him and asked "do you know where I can find Corporal James Green."

The man turned and I saw his eyes were hazel and he also wore a green shirt. "You're looking at him" he said with his arm filled with the little girl.

"Oh, well we need you to come with us"

"On what terms"

"It's official council business." I said

"Oli? Where are you going." The little girl asked.

"Is she your" Mia asked.

"No" he said looking at her.

"She is my sister's"

"Where is your sister" Mia asked

"Dead. I've been picking her up after school and bringing her to her father."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Sweetie I leaving for a while I need you to be good for your dad ok. Can you promise me that?"

"Yeah"

James hugged her and went over to the office and told the clerk "call her father tell him I can't watch I'm back on active duty and that I'm leaving."

He looked at me and said I'm ready when you are."

"Okay meets me at the docking bay in a half an hour. Then we will leave."

30 minutes later. I was standing by the Normandy when James walked up ready to leave.

"Okay Cpl. Green let go."

"Sir could you call me Oli."

"That can be arranged." I said and we walked inside.

We walked in through the cargo hold and James tossed his bag on the floor and looked at the shuttles. When a blue ball came at him he began to float.

"Uh Shepard!" he shouted

An Asari walked out from behind the shuttles and pointed a gun at Oli. I rushed up and held my gun to the Asari's head. It looked like we had a stowaway

"Let him down."


End file.
